Goddess of Destruction
by TurtleRuler
Summary: Please refer to Tachimukau for the edited version of this story. Its no longer written on this name.
1. Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer for the rest of my story: I do not own Lod blah blah blah, but I do own Arlena, Thaedda, and my other characters.

**Authors note: Yays I got two reviews! To Squall Lionheart, yes I will check out one of your fics. To DarkAngelB, yes romance ;) Well here goes my second Chapter! 

_Thaedda stood alone in the darkness. She shivered and looked around, yet she could see nothing. Then a voice spoke, a horrible voice that sent a chill up her spine and her hair stand on end. "One hundred and twenty-seven years ago the seven dragoons of Endiness destroyed Melbu Frahma and the moon."_

As if played on an invisible screen, Thaedda watched the Dark Dragoon, Rose, and the Red-eye Dragoon, Zeig, sacrafice their lives to destroy the wingly emperor and the Moon That Never Sets.

"Yet the soul of the god of destruction somehow was awakened again the next 108 years. It seeks its flesh, so again it can try and destroy the world, which is the will of Soa, The great Creator." 

The voice was gone and Thaedda was again lost in darkness.

Thaedda woke up in a cold sweat. **What was that supposed to mean?** What did the god of destruction have to do with herself? She didn't understand what this meant. Then she knew she knew what that message meant. The meaning sent a shiver down her spine. The god of destruction was back, back again to destroy Endiness and the world, again to try and play out the fate determined by the great creator. Yet, she still didn't understand what this had to do with her. 

She let out a deep sigh. Her hand went to a smooth stone on her nightstand. It was a silver stone the size of her palm. She gripped it close to her, both hands covering it. If they had not been, she would have seen the pale white light that was emitted from the stone.

__

Arlena had reached Seles and rented a room at the inn. She slept now in the comfortable bed, definitely better than the forest floor. Yet, she tossed and turned, beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

_Pictures flashed in her mind. Bodies, dead bodies, all over the ship. Arlena ran and ran, where was her mother? She entered the kitchen, only to find the head cook lying at her feet. She gasped in horror and ran out. She had to find her mother. "Mother, mother!" The young girl searched and searched, only to find more and more bodies. She came to her own room, opening the door slowly. She screamed and fell to her knees. Her mother lay motionless in a pile of blood. She knelt by her mother and sobbed. Voices, lots of voices filled her head. "You did it! You killed them." A voice hissed at her. "N-no! I didn't!" She screamed and ran. She ran down corridors and through rooms. _

Now she stood again surrounded by dead bodies, bodies she knew so well. She looked at one of her hands, it was covered in blood. She looked at the other hand; in it she held a bloody dagger. "You killed them…" 

"I didn't do it!" She yelled. She was awake; her bed sheets were soaked with sweat. "You killed them…" The voice stayed in her head, that same icy voice. Arlena couldn't go back to sleep now, she was too afraid of that nightmare. She sat by her window, letting the wind chill her. Yet the voice didn't go away…

************************************************************************

A/N: Ok second chapter done. How'd you like it? Just introducing another main character. So why is Arlena having these dreams? And why is she hearing that strange little voice in her head, er… no not that strange little voice o_O. 


	2. A Dragon

A/N: Hello again! I don't have really anything to say so on with the next Ch. 3!

Arlena groaned as the bright sunlight entered her room. It seemed she had fallen asleep, and had no more nightmares. She blinked a couple times, figuring it would be around 9-ish. Luckily the bath was full and it was still warm. She washed up and dressed in a simple white button up shirt and brown breeches, pulling on a worn pair of boots on afterwards. Yawning she walked downstairs and ate breakfast, which was being served by the inn keeper's daughter. Arlena smiled and paid the girl.

Arlena felt the sunlight touch her skin as she stepped outside. She stretched, enjoying the sunlight and the warmth it brought her. Obviously not paying attention to were she was going, she bumped into someone and went tumbling onto the dusty road. 

She coughed as dust went in her mouth. She looked to who she bumped into; it was an unusual looking younger girl. The girl coughed and picked up her book and her basket she had dropped. "I'm awfully sorry miss." The girl apologized, dusting herself off. "I guess I was too absorbed in my book, I didn't see where I was going." 

Arlena shrugged, "Well I wasn't exactly paying attention either." The girl nodded, and Arlena caught her violet eyes. Arlena smiled and walked in the other direction of the girl. The girl was most unusual; she had platinum hair down to her waist and violet eyes. 

As Thaedda walked past the girl, she didn't notice the pale silver light emitting from the palm sized stone in her skirt pocket. Dusting off her skirts, she continued to the Bakery. 

Arlena continued to the Weaponry, where she could get her daggers and throwing knives cleaned. She walked in and saw a few people practicing with some swords out in back of the shop. She quickly located someone who would clean her weapons. She would have to wait a bit though; she shrugged and walked outside…

She had a bit to wait so Arlena decided to walk around a bit. She walked over to a fountain and sat on the rim of it. She wondered what she would do until her daggers and knives were clean. 

Thaedda's stone shone very bright now, but tucked away in her pocket she didn't notice. Thaedda again didn't seem to be noticing anything at the moment. All she seemed to notice is that for some reason it was beginning to get dark. She felt a surge of air, blowing her skirt and hair. Looking up she saw a huge dark shape fly over the small village of Seles. "What…" 

Arlena noticed it to, the surge of air and the darkness. She also noticed the large shape flying over head. **What the hell is that! **Her inner voice seemed to scream. 

The shape was coming closer, enough to see what it was. "It's a dragon!" Some one yelled. At that moment everyone began to run, not really sure where. Thaedda just stood there. Then the most terrible thing happened. The dragon landed, crushing a few house. It roared and the whole village shook violently. Thaedda fell to her knees. The dragon was huge, multiple blue horns jutted from its head, its blue scales shimmered. 

Arlena had come running when the dragon had landed. It was dangerously close to the younger girl she had run into earlier. **She'll be toasted if she doesn't move! **She was closing in on the dragon and the girl, when a brilliant white light burst out, temporarily blinding Arlena. She stumbled back shielding her eyes. When the light faded, there stood the girl, encased in magnificent silver armor, dragon wings on her back. She held a shining blow in one hand. 

************************************************************************

A/N: another Ch. Done W00P! So we know Thaedda is the Silver dragoon ::oooooo, ahhhh:: Next Ch. Is the big dragon fight. 


	3. Dragoons

A/N: Ok I would like some reviews if I'm going to continue this Fic…please review! I'm begging! Ok? Please! 

************************************************************************

Thaedda's POV 

I stumbled to the ground; the rumble of the ground had knocked me over. I could see that girl running towards me. I looked back at the dragon; fear welled up in me, beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I gripped the stone tightly, when I was consumed by a bright white light. I closed my eyes, but I could feel myself becoming encased in armor. When I did finally open my eyes, I was covered in silver armor, huge dragon like wings were on my back, and I held a bow in my hand. What's happened? Then it hit me, all the stories I'd heard as a little girl, **I-I am a dragoon! **

I smirked and looked up at the fierce dragon. I pulled out, what looked like an arrow of light, from the quiver on my back. I notched it in place and took my aim, at the dragon's stomach. I let the string go the arrow flew through the air. The dragon shifted its wing in front of where it should hit. It roared out in what sounded like pain, or maybe it was anger, as the arrow hit its wing. I winced at the roar and pushed my self off the ground, as the dragon swung its tail at me. 

It felt so good to fly, even though I myself was half wingly, I didn't inherit the wings my father had. Wind rushed onto my face and I turned, the dragon roared again. That's when I saw that girl rush towards it. She held two daggers, maneuvering around its swishing tail and stomping feet, and she plunged the daggers into the dragon. Yet to what I saw, the dragon was even more agitated and less hurt.

Arlena's POV

As I rushed forward, I stumbled back blinded by the white light that surrounded the girl. I watched her arrow of light hit the dragon in its wing. I got up and ran toward the Weaponry. I ran inside to find the owner curled up and shaking in fear. "Where are my daggers?" I asked, he pointed to a tray on one of the work tables. I grabbed them and nodded to him. I got back to see the girl fly high into the air, her violet eyes glittering. 

I maneuvered around the dragons massive feet and swishing tail. Holding out my dagger I lunged, planting the daggers into the dragon. I heard it let out a loud roar and I pulled them free, silvery blood dripping off of them. I smirked and ran at the dragon once more. It breathed fire behind me, I could feel the heat at my back. I kept running and again implanted my daggers into it. It roared out again. 

I saw the dragoon from high in the air notch another arrow. She released it into the air, it suddenly got dark and I could see the moon quite clearly. Yet it was not the moon, because the moon had fallen one hundred and something years ago, it was merely a spell. She spoke again and a beam of white light rushed down and stuck the dragon.

I could see the steam coming off of the dragons blue shimmering back. I saw the dragoon flying quite close to its head now. I saw her grab another arrow of light. Before I or the other girl could react the dragon reared, it threw its head upwards. A horn hit the dragoon and she was sent crashing to the ground. I cursed, I couldn't beat this on my own. 

Normal POV

Arlena stood there dazed as the mighty dragon roared and turned to her, smoke coming from its nostrils. Arlena froze, what could she do? The dragon reared and shook the ground, Arlena fell on her butt, she scrambled to get up, she was too late the dragon breathed. It was as time had slowed, Arlena saw the flames roaring towards her. She closed her eyes and winced, but nothing happened, no pain, she was still alive. 

She opened her eyes to see a gust of wind engulf the flame, and it was instantly put out. Arlena was yet again dazed. She looked up to see a figure in the sky, it wasn't the girl, but it was another dragoon. It looked like a green blur as it charged. It stopped near the dragon and she saw it…him, it was a man. Platinum hair hung his face, and she squinted and saw the crimson eyes, he was a wingly! 

She saw as he rotated his spear and like a bird of wind he charged. The dragon let out another roar and stumbled slightly. The jade dragoon stopped and hurled the spear at the humongous beast. The spear imbedded itself in the dragons head, killing it. The dragon gave a shudder and fell, rattling the earth once more. 

The wingly/dragoon retrieved it's sword and stole a glace at Arlena. He only shook his head then flew off. She watched him till she couldn't see him anymore. Then she rushed to find the fallen girl. 

************************************************************************

A/N: I don't like this Ch very much Dun no why but I don't…remember PLEASE review!!!!


	4. Limestone Cave

A/N: Woo finally! Its been a while since I updated! For one my stupid math teacher called my house to tell my parents I had a D in math and that I wasn't doing my homework or paying attention and I only had two weeks left to bring up my grade. So my stupid dad grounded me from the computer. Second even if I did happen to get on, it didn't matter because of my stinkin writers block! Well anyways I'm back with Ch. 5!

************************************************************************

When Arlena reached the girl she was in her normal clothes and they weren't blood soaked to her surprise. The girl was slowly regaining consciousness. **She's the white-silver dragoon…the dragoon that has the ability to heal! **That was why she was fine. 

"Is it dead?!" That was the first thing that reached Thaedda's mind, the dragon. She sat up looking for the dragon, Arlena turned also…nothing. Nothing was there, not a thing but the destruction of the village that proved the dragons existence. 

"Where is it?" Thaedda was more than a little irritated that it had just disappeared. 

"Its…gone?" It had been there just a few seconds ago. 

"Who are you?" Thaedda turned to the woman kneeling over her. "You're…the one who stabbed it…didn't I run into you earlier?" 

Arlena smirked at the younger girl, and held out a hand. Thaedda took it and hauled herself up.

"I'm Arlena, and yes I did run into you earlier. Are you ok?" Arlena found it hard to believe even for the dragoon of light to feel completely 100%. 

"Just a bit achy…I'm Thaedda, thank you…how did you kill it on your own?" Arlena snorted, ya right like she could take on a big dragon like that with two lousy daggers.

"Actually we had…some help." She thought of the dragoon, eyes the color of blood, a wingly. She herself had nothing against winglies to an extent, some still didn't like humans and those were the ones who annoyed her. 

"Another dragoon, he killed the dragon. I was just a mere distraction." Her hand went to the hilt of the dagger at her left side, she ran her hand over the hilt then turned her attention back to the girl. 

"Where did you get the stone…the dragoon stone?" A dragon and two dragoons, this trip was becoming more than she had expected. 

"My mother…before she passed away, she left it to me. I never knew it was a dragoon stone, not till now, at least." Thaedda stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Two dragoons and a dragon…why all of a sudden?" Thaedda looked down, she didn't want to say anything about the message from her dream, now that she had found she was a dragoon and that their was more, she doubted her dream was just another…dream, but a message. She would tell this woman later, just thinking about the message made her shiver.

"Maybe he knows." .

"Who?" 

"The dragoon who helped us. Maybe he knows something and could help us-" Arlena waved a hand. 

"What do you mean us?" Thaedda tilted her head a bit. 

"Well I thought that you would help…" Arlena sighed and bit and ran her hand over the hilt of one of her daggers.

"Listen kid-" 

"I'm 16." 

"Well listen, I have things to do. If you want to look for this dragoon, be my guest but I've got other plans." Arlena saw the younger girl frown a bit and she began to feel a bit of regret.

"Well…you could come with me and when we find the dragoon you can go off to wherever you need to. Please…I don't want to go alone." Arlena let out a sigh.

"Alright, but as soon as we find the dragoon I'm leaving. Now don't you have some family here?" Thaedda smiled warmly and hugged Arlena. The older girl stepped back, a little surprised. 

"I'll leave a note, they'd make me stay if I were to see them." 

After Thaedda collected a few things from her home and Arlena retrieved her pack. As the two girls neared the entrance of Lime Stone Cave, Thaedda stopped dead. 

"W-we're going through there?" She stammered, Arlena caught the hint of fear in the young dragoon's voice. 

"It's the quickest way." Arlena said flatly, the sound of her boots echoing in the cave. 

"My-my grandmother always told me that it's dangerous in here! The guardian of the cave-"

"Was killed a hundred something years ago, C'mon." Thaedda had no choice but to follow. Arlena came to a stop at the small stream running through the cave. Sighing heavily Arlena sat by the stream, "_you killed them…"_ The voice ran through her mind again, chilling her bones. 

"No I didn't…" She whispered, she cupped her hands and slashed some water on her face. 

"Excuse me?" Thaedda was sitting nearby.

"Nothing…lets get going." Thaedda sat there for a minute, she didn't fully understand this woman yet, and doubted she would soon. 

The entered a new cavern, water dripped from the ceiling, a few drops landing on Thaedda's shoulder. She shivered uncomfortably and cursed. The ground shook under her feet and Thaedda stumbled a bit. "What was that? Is it a cave in?" 

"No…its more than a cave in." Arlena cursed, certainly if dragons and dragoons were coming back, so would the guardian of Lime Stone Cave. "You might want to activate that stone…now." As Thaedda reached into her cloak pocket for the stone a loud hiss came from around the corner. 

A huge serpent slithered around into the cavern and let out a his, showing long, sharp fangs. Thaedda froze in shock, the dragoon stone in her hand shone brightly bringing her to her senses. "Thaedda!" Thaedda blinked against the light and let the light engulf her. 

Arlena gritted her teeth and drew out a throwing knife, she whipped it at the snake. The knife embedded itself in the snake, but seemed to be nothing to it. "Thaedda…could you hurry up please!" 

Thaedda was now decked in her dragoon armor and drew out an arrow of light, notching it in her bow. Aiming carefully at the snakes head, she let it go. The snake hissed and moved, the arrow speeding past the snakes head. Thaedda cursed and rolled in the air to avoid the snake's swishing tail. 

Arlena leapt to the side as the snake shot out a green glob of poison. Breathing hard Arlena stood up and grabbed a throwing knife from its sheath. Aiming she threw it at the snake, it pierced its scales, the snake hissed in pain. 

The snake threw its head forward again, the poison glob aimed at Arlena. Thaedda grabbed an arrow and shot at the glob. It stopped and fell to the ground, the snake hissed and turned to Thaedda. Arlena grabbed another of her knives and threw it and with precise aim it pierced the snakes left eye. 

The snake threw its head back in pain, Thaedda took the chance and grabbed an arrow from her back. Releasing the arrow, it pierced the snakes heart and the snake let out a cry. 

Its shuddered once more and fell to the ground. Thaedda soared back down to the ground and her dragoon armor faded, she was breathing hard, sweat was beaded on her forehead. "You ok?" Thaedda nodded and brushed back a strand of platinum hair. 

The girls reached the exit of the cave and reached the city of Bale. "So…where are we going?" Thaedda didn't know how they were supposed to find the dragoon. 

"Fletz in Tiberoa." Thaedda's eyes widened, she'd never been so far from home before. 

"Well how are we supposed to find the other dragoon?" 

"He'll show up eventually." Arlena didn't exactly know when but she was sure he'd show. They walked in silence to an inn where they could stay the night. 

"Why are we going to Tiberoa?" 

"I'm going to see…someone, you'll probably be gone by then." Thaedda let out a soft oh. She wasn't exactly sure if this woman liked her or thought her an annoyance. 

That night, while Thaedda slept, Arlena sat by the window, looking at nothing in particular. She hoped they would find this dragoon before they reached Tiberoa. Being with a dragoon was to dangerous, not that she couldn't handle it or anything… With a sigh she went to her own bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

The next morning the silver dragoon woke up fairly early to find Arlena braiding her hair. "Get ready quick, I don't want to waste anytime." Thaedda nodded and dressed in a simple, blue dress. 

A bit after that, after the girls had eaten, they made their way through the mountains on the way to Tiberoa. "Be on guard." Arlena warned the silver dragoon. Thaedda was carrying her bow in her hands and was constantly looking around. 


	5. Death to the King

A/N- took me a long while to update, I've been busy and really my brain is completely fire, but then when isn't it? Well anyways if there is anyone out there still wanting to read this, here is the 6th ch. 

************************************************************************

Ch.6 Death to the King

In the castle where the king and queen of Tiberoa reside, a man knocked on the door to the library. An older woman in her early forties opened the door. "Queen Yidia." The man bowed deeply. 

"Please rise, what news of the plan?" The man smirked and stood straight. 

"Time to work." The queen smiled insanely and strolled out of the library. 

"We'll work tonight, be at my quarters at midnight." The man nodded and bowed once more. 

That night the princess Chalesian was on her way to her parents room, to bid them goodnight. As she neared the door, she opened it a crack to see if her parents were up. There was another man there and the three adults were engaged in what seemed a deep conversation, so out of curiosity Chalesian stayed to listen. 

"Pali, this is my…friend Aseir." 

Aseir bowed to the king, as he straightened he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the kings neck. "Yidia what-what is this?!" Yidia smiled and drew her own sword. 

"Your death, dear husband, you see I am ruler of this country now." Chalesian watched in horror, she had always knew her step mother was always a bad person, and Chalesian hated her with a passion.

"Chalesian-what are you going to do to her?!" 

"Oh I don't know yet, first let me deal with you!" She stabbed the king in the stomach. Chalesian covered her mouth so stop herself from screaming, tears were streaming down her face. 

"Good bye, Pali." With one swift motion Aseir sliced, and the kings head went rolling. "Now, for the girl…" 

That was all Chalesian heard, she sped off to her room and grabbed her cloak. Pulling the hood up, she ran through the palace and out into the city. She ran as far as the barrens, then her legs collapsed beneath her. 

She fell to her knees and cried. Chalesian knew this wasn't the safest place and that she should go on to Donau, but her legs wouldn't move. 

"Where is she!" Yidia slammed her fists down on the table. "I want everyone of your men looking for her." Aseir lifted his eyebrows. 

"What's the big deal, just let her go." Yidia threw him a glare. 

"No. She will die just like her father." Yidia sat back down in her chair and let out an irritated sigh. 

Traedus trudged through the barrens, his left arms was wounded and a bandage was tied around it. He muttered a few curses and stopped, did he hear crying? He must be hearing things…there it was again, crying…just ahead. 

He quickened his pace and turned the corner, there leaning against the rocks was a girl, her knees brought up to her chest, crying. He walked over, "Excuse me?" 

Chalesian heard the man and looked up. "Is something the matter?" 

"He-he's g-gone…" Chalesian said through sobs. 

"Who?" Traedus crouched by the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"N-now I have no-no one…" Her mother had died when she was 3, her aunt and cousin were also killed 8 years ago, her father was the only one she had…until now. "Everyone's left me…" 

"Please tell me what happened." Traedus had a daughter of his own, if he was to see her crying like this he would be crushed. Chalesian stood up and leaned against the rocks. 

"My-my father…he's dead…I'm all alone…she's after me!" 

"Who is?" 

"Yidia…" Traedus's eyes widened, the queen of Tiberoa was after this girl? 

"The queen?" Chalesian nodded and looked down at her feet. 

"She killed him…she killed my father, now she wants me dead. Help me…please." She fell to her knees again, Traedus helped her back to her feet. 

"I'll help you." He let her lean most her weight on him and helped her to walk, he was wounded, but helped best he could. "We'll go to Serdio, its just over these mountains up ahead."

"Ah!" Arlena jumped and turned around, Thaedda had tripped and fell into one of the many streams running along the mountains. Arlena let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. 

"You really should watch where your going." Thaedda stood up and walked out of the water, shivering. 

"I know that." Thaedda snapped. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change." Arlena let out a laugh and leaned against a rock. 

"Hurry it up!" She heard Thaedda grumbling in the distance. Arlena leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Arlena heard voices, many voices and the sounds of many boots on the ground. 

Ten men entered the clearing where Arlena stood, they looked like bandits. Arlena cursed as one of them stepped forward. "Valuables." Arlena snorted and the man frowned a bit. 

"I said valuables!" 

"I'm not deaf, I heard you quite clearly the first time." The man seemed to grow angrier, he motioned for the other nine men and they all surrounded Arlena. 

"Are you happy we can leave…now." Thaedda, now dry, entered the clearing. 

Arlena drew one of her knives and threw it to the man nearest Thaedda. It stuck him in the leg and he let out a cry as he fell to his knees. Thaedda turned and leapt away from the fallen man. Arlena twirled her daggers around for a moment, waiting for one of the men to near her. 

Finally one approached and Arlena grinned. The man drew out his sword and lunged for her. Arlena jumped back and blocked. Twirling one of the daggers she stabbed it down into his shoulder. Crying out in pain he fell and gripped his shoulder, another bandit took his place. 

Thaedda fumbled for her dragoon stone, sure she could use archery but that was at a distance. She was no swordsman… She grabbed the stone and smiled in triumph. One of the men nearest her caught a glimpse of the glowing stone and lunged for it. Thaedda's smile faded as the stone dropped from her hand. "Arlena!" 

Arlena stabbed the man she was fighting and turned, one of the men was reaching for Thaedda's dragoon spirit. With precise aim Arlena threw one of her knives and the man let out a yelp as it struck his hand. 

Thaedda grabbed the stone quickly, before she could turn into a dragoon someone grabbed her from behind. Arlena cursed, most of the men were after the stone now and somehow forgotten about her. 

Arlena ran to Thaedda daggers at the ready. She stopped suddenly as a strong wind blew in her face, she shielded her face and glanced up. The bandits now had all their attention turned to the jade dragoon in the sky. Thaedda wiggled from their grasp and before they could react she too was a dragoon. 

Arlena charged for the stunned bandits and her and the two dragoons finally chased them away. Thaedda descended to the ground and transformed back. The jade dragoon did the same. 


End file.
